User talk:SquareEnixRocks
SER SERSticker Hey i think i have both of them under the same name, meaning "they both are named 'zexion'" could you possibly make me a talk bubble of this picture but name it zexiontalk, not zexion. if you could,that'de be great.}} Re:Stop Action Userboxes Re:Hey So... Buddie! Hi Buddee! Sorry about last night, I was trying to escape from my mom, and hid in bed, but fell asleep. How are you today? -The Only One Thank God, any more would be a disaster! :Awe, sorry about your swim practice. I'm fine, thanks, just writing my book, and memorizing Hikari (in japanese) to sing at my talent show next year. Have you been having a good summer? -The Only One Thank God, any more would be a disaster! Glad you're having a good summer! I'm growing out my hair (it's usually short). I think it is about an inch or so. Looking good :D! Sorry you aren't going anywhere. My family is uncomfortable about going to Florida cause of the oil spill. Not to mention we are embarrassed to be English. The company (BP) is English owned (BP = British Petrolium (Gas)). We aren't happy... The Twilight Wiki is hosting that thing where you can make an account with your Facebook things. didn't you get an account there? -The Only One Thank God, any more would be a disaster! :You have a Facebook? Join me on our IRC for a minute, please. -The Only One Thank God, any more would be a disaster! Fail on me XD. ##wikia-3fan please :D. -The Only One Thank God, any more would be a disaster! Hi! Hey Hey SER. um I've been looking and you seem like the nicest and most welcoming so I'm gonna say hi! If u look on my user page u'll see why I'm here. I was wondering if you can make me a text bubble and teach me how to use it :P I am here to help and I really wanna help. Master Cyrus Arc 11:00, June 20, 2010 (UTC) O uh pressure. um can u put multiple characters in a group or is that impossible? if not proby Zexion. colors red and black. and quote? "Roxas, that's a Stick..." classic Xion :P Master Cyrus Arc 04:07, June 20, 2010 (UTC) like yours. btw code lyoko is one of the best shows EVER. can u change the character later?Master Cyrus Arc 04:24, June 20, 2010 (UTC) RE:Heeyyyyyy! Hey! Problem from the Recipe pag Template? Talk Bubble ^^ Really!?! Thank You!! I would want this picture... (I made it with that photo site ^_^ With Blue on top and Light Blue on the bottom. And one quote to be "Aloha!" and the other quote to be "Hawaiian Roller Coaster Ride." And If you can, by where I type my text, can you put his charm thing. If you can't that's fine. A white hibiscus flower will do too. (I've seen people have ice cream or something there instead.)... and the text color to be white. -- Axel Lives 20:06, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Hello? Anyone? -- Axel Lives 21:45, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Hey, I need help Hola Wait, we're on the IRC. I'll message you there! 16:06, June 24, 2010 (UTC) New talk bubbles Hey Hi to you too :D 14:07, June 25, 2010 (UTC) (UTC)|text=Double post :|}} Hey 14:08, June 25, 2010 (UTC) (UTC)|text=Hiya to you too! :D}} Problems